Sir Gregory
Sir Gregory Callahan A male human standing at 5' 8" this imposing figure seems to take great care of his appearance. Tussled brown hair sits upon his head, at first looking messy but after a few moments it has clearly been styled to look so, his armor is always spotless as is his weapon of choice. A Longsword. Sir Callahan is a master in the saddle being trained from a young age as a knight. As a paladin of Ilmater, he tends to care deeply for those who are suffering, loathing and actively working to stop all instances of cruelty and injustice. Childhood Gregory was born to the Agundar family in the northern town of Waterdeep a noble house that specialised in mercenary work and martial training. A fact he openly and quite often reminds people of. As the only son of Torres Agundar and Wardon Agundar he was raised in a strange, but loving family. His father, a spectacular swordsman, began to teach him the way of the blade from the age of 5, a job typically not befitting of a noble child and something many other houses disproved of and something he was bullied for by the other children. Unlike many children however Gregory very rarely lost his temper, he had an almost perfect temperament, something he had developed from the time spent with his mother a woman who taught him to never use his skills against those who did not deserve it or could not fight back. As he grew older becoming a teenager his skills grew and grew until one day, at the age of 15 he finally bested his father, a fact he is proud of even now. After this, his father removed Gregory from his current academic-focused training and placed him within a martial school that continued teaching him in the way of combat, something Gregory excelled at. Within a few years, at the age of 17, he had become one of the school's finest warriors. It was at this time that he was contacted by a woman known as Ruhar who requested his help in a mission. As it quickly became clear to all involved that Ruhar was, in fact, a member of the Harpers Gregory was encouraged to go. Time as a Harper Working with her and several others he took his place as a spy and a defender, assisting the group with several smaller problems they faced within the town, primarily the beginnings of a cult of Orcus that was on the rise. The cult's goal was to break into Blackstaff Tower, a prominent and well-defended location, to destroy and steal several artifacts and novels. The Harpers, working alongside Force Grey a large group of experienced adventurers that are paid by the city worked to protect the tower and defeat the cult. Gregory was brought into the fight, he was still young and inexperienced and thus the fight was difficult and he was even knocked down several times. He was only kept within the fight with the healing and protection of the Force Grey members. After the fight was finished Gregory was demoralised and shaken, the fight had taken its toll on him and he was ashamed of his performance. As he attempted to sneak away Hrusse, the cleric who had watched over him during the fight approached him and asked him to stay and to be trained by members of Force Grey. Gregory was surprised at the offer but after talking with his father and old tutors he decided to accept. Time spent with Force Grey During the several years Gregory spent training with members of Force Grey Gregory found himself gravitated towards the chapels that litter Waterdeep more and more. He found himself calm when surrounded by evidence of the gods and he used it as a method to calm himself. One day, after two years of training with him Hrusse approached Gregory, instructing him to go a chapel he had yet to visit, one that served The Broken God. His interest piqued he went there, spoke to servants of Ilmater and learned more about the god. The day passed and he flew from conversation to conversation eventually finding himself within the main building standing in front of the iconography of the god himself. It was here that Gregory found himself completely overcome, his beliefs, his past and his future seemed to flash before him as he stared at The Broken God and a smile spread across his lips. He stayed there for several hours, many came to enquire as to if he was okay but he stayed silent to them all, simply watching, thinking. Eventually his mind was made up Ilmater existed and enforced all he stood for, protecting the weak, helping the suffering and punishing the cruel. He went to the clerics at once and swore an oath then and there to uphold and protect for the rest of his days. Less then a month later, he left Force Gray to ensure he would carry Ilmater's words far beyond the city boundaries. Time as a member of the Guilded Compass With his newfound skills he joined an adventurers group, looking to help as many people as he could. He was sorely disappointed as the group he joined tended to work on small cases in well-established areas. The major crime was low and he was little more then a monster hunter from time to time, so he requested a transfer to the most remote, most dangerous area the Guilded Compass could provide. Krakenfall The Goblin King On this first outing with the guild Gregory helped clear out a goblin encampment. Saving a number of civilians in the process. He debated with the goblins, convincing them to guide them deep into their encampment to their king. Upon meeting him it was discovered that they had hostages. Wanting to save them Gregory debated with the goblin king. Convincing him to let them go if he gave them his greatsword. After their release however, no matter how hard Gregory tried to convince them to abandon the area and stop attacking innocents, it was clear they would not. Thus combat began. Gregory assisted in blocking off a tunnel of goblins and fighting the goblin king before assisting the civilians to flee. Encountering a Unicorn When entering a fey forest to further explore it Gregory and his allies encountered his first members of the Bastion. The Hunters that guard the border between territories. Avoiding combat even though they turned us away we convinced them to guide us to the forest. Upon entering it we were given five days to explore before we had to return. We swiftly entered and very soon discovered a fey named Hollis being attacked by a number of twig blights. Moving in to stop them the lady was saved and she pointed us in the direction of Alewar, a unicorn guardian of the forest who informed us of a hag threat deeper within. Pushing in we found a small quickling creature. Irritating to say the least the party initially either wanted to abandon or kill him. Convincing then otherwise himself and a few others agreed to tell the unicorn that the quickling assisted them in exchange for his help and gold. Eventually finding the elusive hag the fight began and swiftly ended with the hag dead. Gregory initially thought of attempting to save her, but it was clear her reign of terror would not end. Dealing with the Myriad The guild were asked to help finish the Myriad threat that was trapped beneath the city of Larnwick. A previous expedition had discovered their base and alerted the guard about the situation. Now we were returning to finish the job. First we visited, and I met for the first time Sarah. The redheaded captain of the guard who allowed us to see an ex member of the group. I was able to convince him to tell us all he knew about the base we were walking into. After this we started our crawl and I persuaded the group to knock these people out rather then kill them. We pushed through room after room of thieves and warriors, taking heavy punishment on the way until we got to the final room. This seemed to involve the sects leaders and it was a difficult fight. A tielfling wizard managed to reieve an intense amount of punishment before death and we managed to capture the other leader. After this we spoke to the guards and were on our way. Diplomacy for the Orcs Yuan-Ti Creatures he has fought / met before Family / Friends